Caroline Botelho
Caroline Judith Botelho (born November 22, 1989) is a former ZOOMer. She is most notable for being the longest running one, staying from Season 2B in 2000 to Season 5B in 2003. "ZOOMers would probably agree, and say that I'm also a good friend. My family is really great! Besides my mom and dad, I have a brother and sister. They've given me the nickname "Carolinamoon" because my Dad and Grandpa used to sing me a song about "Carolina Moon Keep Smiling." My favorite ZOOMactivity is the ZOOMsci & Dancing Raisins. See if you can make some raisins dance! And to all the ZOOMers out there: Hope you enjoy the show! We have a blast making it. You should see all of the funny. On the ZOOMset, I'm famous for my imagination. Have you seen the snapshot of the fairyland & I made in." Caroline Quotes * I think I'm funny, silly and crazy. *We also have a bunch of pets: a dog, *I like to swim, go tubing and work in the garden. *"Funny Habits?" "I sing in the shower!" Guest Appearances on Other Shows *Arthur Outfits she wore on ZOOM Season 2 Caroline wore a short sleeve green shirt and blue overalls. (Shing Ying Shieh later wore this same outfit in season 5.) *On Episode 21 in season 2, Caroline wore a black hooded sweater jacket (closely related to what Alisa Besher wore) when she and Zoe Costello made string telephones. *As she was Chewing on the Book Do a ZOOM Do, Caroline wore a Pink Dress as a Baby in Season 2 Episode 2 (AKA ZOOMy Mozart) Season 3 Caroline wore a blue denim vest over a long sleeved pink shirt. The denim vest had some flowers embroidered on the collar. The blue denim vest had to be taken off so that she can do Café ZOOM. Season 4 Caroline wore a short sleeved navy blue and light blue shirt with horizontal stripes. (Garrett DiBona wore something like that for the show's 5th season, but the one Caroline had on had a white collar.) Season 5 Caroline wore braces and a navy blue sweater jacket over an orange tank top. Trivia *Caroline's last name is Portuguese. *Caroline admits that she was allergic to tomatoes. *Her trademark is her wide smile. *In a way, Caroline's voice sounded similar to Annick Obonsawin before her voice deepened. *On a special season 1 reunion episode, Caroline was asked to introduce in front of the camera to the ZOOMers who left the show. The names were David, Lynese, Jared, Pablo and Keiko. *Caroline was young enough to appear in the 6th season because she was under the age limit. However, she looked too old to be on the show, so she left after the 5th season. **Despite this, she took the time to visit with the season 6 cast. *Caroline replaced the late Jared Nathan after he left ZOOM. *She is notable for being in many ZOOM specials. *After ZOOM ended Caroline's braces came off and from 2009-2010 she was the host for ATETV (Advanced Technological Education Television).﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿ *Caroline appeared on a special ZOOM episode with the ZOOMers she met over the years titled "ZOOM: America's Kids Remembers" who happened to be Alisa, Kenny, Kaleigh, Buzz, Rachel, Aline and Eric. **Caroline went through puberty after the 20 regular episodes of the show's 4th season concluded when this special episode premiered on VHS in 2002. **What Caroline wore for "ZOOM: America's Kids Remember" will be for the show's 5th season. She wore braces and a navy blue sweater jacket over an orange tank top. (A photo in the gallery section seen below is there for full proof) **She was the only ZOOMer on the special episode to know all the ZOOMers she met from the past and present to show up which were Alisa Besher, Kaleigh Cronin, Kevin "Buzz" Barrette, Eric Rollins, Rachel Redd, Aline Toupi and Kenny Yates. *Caroline graduated from University of Mass. Amherst in 2012. *Caroline got married on April 8, 2017. *Caroline was the Baby at the End of ZOOMy Mozart when Frances said "And you were the Little Tiny Baby at the End of ZOOMy Mozart, you were laying on your Stomach before you could push Yourself Up" List of ZOOMers Caroline met Multiple times *Zoe Costello (season 2) *Alisa Besher (season 2) *Ray McMore (season 2) *Claudio Schwartz (season 2) *Jessica "Jessie" Ogungbadero (season 2) *Kenny Yates (season 2 and season 3) *Frances Domond (season 3) *Eric Rollins (season 3) *Rachel Redd (season 3 and season 4) *Kaleigh Cronin (season 3 and season 4) *Kevin "Buzz" Barrette (season 3) *Aline Toupi (season 4 and season 5) *Garrett DiBona (season 4 and season 5) *Matt Runyon (season 4) *Estuardo "Essy" Alvizures (season 4 and season 5) *Mike Hansen (season 5) *Kortney Sumner (season 5) *Shing Ying Shieh (season 5) Once *David Toropov *Lynese Browder *Jared Nathan *Pablo Velez Jr. *Keiko Yoshida *Francesco Tena (off camera) *Cara Harvey (off camera) *Kyle Larrow (off camera) *Maya Morales (off camera) Gallery n_a.jpg|Caroline's basketball photo (Taken from ZOOMy Bach) 5.jpg|Caroline's season 2 outfit. 6.jpg 13.jpg zpic1.jpg zpic2.jpg Claudpic3.jpg|What is Caroline doing with Claudio? ZOOMSet_for_Season_2-3.jpg|Caroline on the floor with Alisa posing together. 9.jpg|Caroline as a dog. carolinepic1.jpg carolinepic2.jpg|Caroline holding balloon animals. carolinepic3.jpg|Caroline's season 3 outfit. ZOOMSet_for_Season_3-2.jpg|Caroline posing for the camera. ZOOMSet_for_Season_3-9.jpg|Caroline by the stove. ZOOMSet_for_Season_3-11.jpg|Caroline and Kaleigh hug together for the photoshoot. ZOOMSet_for_Season_3-15.jpg|Caroline peeking from behind the refrigerator. homepage.jpg n_a2.jpg|Caroline and her sister Nina talking about the 911 attack on a special Zoom episode. n_a3.jpg 4l3odd.jpg|Caroline's season 4 outfit. ZOOMRoom-7.jpg|Caroline in the ZOOMroom wearing a blue striped short sleeved shirt. Zpic05-16.jpg Zpic0517.jpg 7.jpg 8.jpg|Caroline's season 5 outfit. Y.jpg|Caroline's outfits from ZOOM. Closing to ZOOMy Mozart 2000 VHS.png|Caroline as a Baby at the End of ZOOMy Mozart Zpic06-10.jpg|Veteran ZOOMer, Caroline, pays a visit to the season 6 cast. External Links *Caroline Botelho at IMDB *Caroline Botelho on Twitter *Caroline Botelho on YouTube *ATETV *Caroline Botelho wedding announcement at NearlyWeds Category:Zoom Girls Category:Zoom Cast Category:Zoom Season 2 Category:Zoom Season 3 Category:Zoom Season 4 Category:Zoom Season 5 Category:ZOOMers who were the only Kid in a Video Category:Zoom: America's Kids Remember